The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present invention and may not constitute prior art.
With the coming of age of electronic devices, users and operators alike seek for new ways to accommodate or implement these devices in many different settings or places. For example, it is well known that over time kitchens have evolved to incorporate various electronic devices, such as radios, CD players, under-cabinet mounted CD and DVD players and the like. Refrigerators now incorporate various electronic devices. For example, the refrigerator may be configured with a docking station having a power connector for modules to plug into a variety of devices, such as an iPod docking station, cell phone charging/hands-free station, TV, digital picture frames, Web tablet, message board, DVD systems, and the like. However, the streamline aesthetics of modem refrigerators require that the fit between the docking station and the refrigerator be commercially acceptable. This being said, due to manufacturing variations, unacceptable gaps between the door and the electronic device may result rendering the refrigerator commercially unacceptable and aesthetically displeasing. Thus, the need to limit or significantly reduce gaps between the door of a refrigerator and an electronic device attached at the docking station of the refrigerator is a design feature that the present invention provides a solution for by providing a refrigerator having a docking station for holding an electronic accessory flush against the door of the refrigerator. Location and/or placement of the docking station relative to the door is critical to keeping the module or electronic device flush with the refrigerator door. Even though prefabricated holes in the top of the door may be available for attachment of the docking station, positioning the docking station relative to the door using these holes creates too much variation in fit as these holes are fashioned in the doors before subsequent manufacturing processes such as bending, shaping, or forming the door. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a refrigerator having a docking station for holding an electronic accessory flush against the door of the refrigerator. Additionally, current manufacturing tolerances for modules or electronic devices may exhibit variances and must be also considered to keep a nominal gap between the module and/or electronic device and the refrigerator door. For example, many electronic devices and modules are often constructed or manufactured as multi-piece structures which add to the variation and possible gap between the door of the refrigerator and the module or electronic device. Therefore, there is a further need to solve this problem, as well.